Garland
:"I, Garland, will knock you all down!!" ::-Garland Garland is the main villain of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Fantasy_(video_game) Final Fantasy], and the first Final Fantasy villain to appear in Domus Facina. He made his first appearance in Episode 0001, and was introduced in Episode 0002. He acts as the comic's main character. Traits Appearance Garland's outfit is almost entirely based on his Dissidia costume. Everything from the cape down is from Dissidia, but the face and helmet are derived from his original NES field sprite. His proportions were also changed to suit that of a thinner character, so he would have more appeal among readers as the main character. Garland wears all black and gray armor, with gold lining, and turquoise jewels. The cloth parts are purple, but still with gold features. He is depicted with shoulder length blonde hair that gets shorter near his forehead. He is occasionally seen wearing his helmet from Dissidia, which resembles a bearded skull with long horns coming from the sides. Personalities Probably the most notable change to Garland in Domus Facina is that he now has multiple-personality disorder. It has not been revealed why this change was made, but the author has stated that there is a good reason for it that will be tied directly to the main plot. He is seen with four distinct personalities, each one based on one of his world's four elements: *'Earth '- His most down-to-earth side (no pun intended). Often called his aristocratic side, he becomes calm, intelligent, and very cynical. It was this side that introduced Garland in Episode 0002. *'Fire '- Remenicent of his portrayal in Dissidia, this is Garland's most evil, destructive side. He puts on his helmet in this form, and goes into a berserk rage, severely harming anyone in sight for no reason at all. The other personalities fear Fire to the point of struggling to keep him contained. *'Water '- Possibly his most popular side, this one portrays Garland as an innocent, naive child with a love for childish things, like ice cream, chocolate, bunny rabbits, toys, etc. He is also the most easily fooled. *'Wind '- Known as his "official side", this personality was based solely on Garland's famous quote (see top of page), in which he becomes a raging sociopath with a singular fixation for knocking people down. It is unknown how much intelligence this side has, but he is often seen speaking in 1337 in this form. His official pose (see above) showcases this personality. Weapon Although he was seen with a dussack in his GBA artwork, Garland was given an entirely different weapon in Dissidia. Dubbed the "Ogrekiller", this enormous weapon is actually four blades in one, but can take on five different forms, each representing a diffirent Elemental Fiend and element. The first form is a hinged axe (Lich/Earth), the second is splitting into two swords (Marilith/Fire), the blade seperating from the hilt, though still connected by a chain, creating a whip (Kraken/Water), and it can extend its length, turning into a lance (Tiamat/Wind). The fifth form is silightly similar to the sword-chucks from 8-bit Theater, which was based on the same game Garland is from. Powers A Knight/Geomancer. Other than Garland's surprising speed and dextrous swordsmanship, he has access to very powerful spells as well. These four elemental spells are all based on natural disasters, those being Blaze, Tsunami, Cyclone, and Earthquake. Any other abilities he may possess are unknown. Story Final Fantasy Once Garland was the greatest swordsman in Cornelia, and also their most honorable knight. One day, he fell from grace and kidnapped Princess Sarah, spiriting her away to the Chaos Shrine to ransom her for the kingdom. Why he had this sudden change of heart is unknown, but the author of Domus Facina has his theories. Soon, the Light Warriors showed up, and seemingly killed Garland. But before he could die, he was sent back in time 2000 years by the Four Fiends. Once in the past, he sent the original Four Fiends of the past into various parts of the future, so that they might repeat the process. This time loop rendered Garland immortal, and allows the Four Fiends to exist in the future, outside of the Temple of Fiends in which they were sealed. Once freed, they began feeding off the Crystals, and the elemental properties of the world began to degrade. Garland was brought to Domus Facina shortly after he sent the Fiends into the future. Domus Facina Now living in Domus Facina, Garland doesn't really care about being returned home, and will enjoy the time he's been given to relax. He begins his stay in his Wind form, knocking down the Landlord shortly before the first episode's conclusion. Since then, he has only been seen pestering others, even in his Earth form, such as when he confronted the Shadow Lord about his short intro. Garland's water side got "lost" in one episode and ended up in Ultimecia's closet, hanging from his feet. Garland later starred in Garland's Lunar Saga, in which he traveled to the moon to discover its secrets, only to be confronted by Raem and the Guardian, who were keeping watch over the Lunar Palace. The two of them threaten to erase Garland's memory of this discovery, but he begins to have a mental breakdown before they can. . Gallery Char__Sheet___Garland_by_Sephiroth7734.jpg|Garland's original, crappy character sheet Garland.jpg|Garland's character sheet Garland front.png|Garland facing forward Garland 4.png|Chibi Garland eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream, from KH Garland DG card.png|Garland's Downgrade card, showing the design differences Fire 3.png|Fire Garland's debut Garland Pony.png|Garland as a Pony Trivia *The name of Garland's weapon is derived from one of his exclusive weapons in Dissidia. His other two weapons were named as Axes, and thus the remaining option was Ogrekiller. *One of the author's theories is that Garland was chosen by the Dark Crystal at the Chaos Shrine to be a Dark Warrior, similar to how the Light Warriors were chosen. Being the honorable man that he was, he accepted the Dark Crystal's orders, and fulfilled his destiny, which would ultimately lead to the defeat of Chaos and the Fiends. Category:Characters